


always tired (but never of you)

by lxvenxtes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Communication, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenxtes/pseuds/lxvenxtes
Summary: sangyeon is exhausted, but he's never too tired to give love to jacob.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	always tired (but never of you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbtq community....  
> i wrote this bcuz i love these boys and think theyre soft that is all (and also bcuz theres not a lot of sangcob fics that arent like porn lol)  
> i hope you enjoy it!

Sangyeon was half asleep, his eyes closed, his body warm and his brain slowly beginning to shut down. Practice had been brutal in preparation for their upcoming comeback and he felt exhaustion deep in his bones. Thankfully, they were done for the week and he could sleep to his heart's content. 

And sleep he would. He'd been slowly drifting into unconsciousness for ten minutes. His thoughts were finally becoming syrupy and incomplete- his brain was still replaying the counts from the choreography of their title track but he kept getting stuck on three- when someone climbed into his bed.

They pulled back his comforter to crawl under it, bumping their legs into Sangyeon’s and letting in cold air. He bit back the urge to tell them to go away because he was tired and didn’t want to do anything for the rest of the night. Rehearsals had been kicking his ass recently and today was no exception. He wasn't sure he could handle anything else.

Begrudgingly, he blearily opened his eyes to see the intruder, blinking slowly. He was quickly blinded by the light on the ceiling and he groaned, resisting the urge to put his pillow over his head.

"Pspsps, Sangyeon hyung. Wake up," the intruder said and Sangyeon sighed, opening his eyes again. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Kevin laid beside him, his hair falling into his eyes, which was more surprising to his sleep muddled brain than it should have been.

"What's up?" he asked, internally debating on if he should reach out to him or not. He usually wasn’t big on physical affection. At least not with Sangyeon.

Kevin cleared his throat as he propped himself up on his elbow. Sangyeon silently thanked him in his head because he blocked the light. "Jacob is sad and I don't know why. And he doesn't want to talk about it, like always. So I'm telling you as our leader and his boyfriend," he explained. 

Out of reflex, Sangyeon smacked his shoulder. "Stop calling us boyfriends before you get us in trouble."

It wasn't like he was ashamed of dating Jacob or something. He took great pride in being able to call Jacob his, but Kevin was god awful at keeping his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was him and Jacob to be outed to the company or on a live or something.

"Creker managed to find, like, the largest number of gay boys they could and put them in one group. I don't think they'll say anything if they find out you and Jacob make out when you think everyone is asleep and hold hands where you don't think people can see," Kevin said, trying to be reassuring.

Sangyeon sighed, rubbing his temples. "You give me a headache."

Kevin grinned and patted his cheek. "Love you too, hyung."

Sangyeon's brain finally circled back around to the topic at hand. Jacob was sad. That wasn't allowed. "Where is he? Your room?"

"I think Sunwoo and Chanhee kidnapped him."

Sangyeon nodded, already forming a plan. "Tell him to come to me whenever they're done doing whatever they're doing. I'm taking a nap."

"Yes sir," he teased, making Sangyeon kick wherever he could reach with his eyes closed.

-

Sangyeon woke up feeling like the temperature had been increased at least ten degrees. He was hit with that nauseous feeling that happens after sleeping in actual clothes instead of pajamas. And there was a weight on top of him that wasn't there before.

Still half asleep, he swatted at whatever it was. It let out a very familiar groan and he instantly smiled at the sound. Jacob.

"Good morning hyung," Jacob mumbled. Sangyeon grabbed his phone, wincing at the brightness of his screen once he turned it on. The little digital clock read, "12:07 a.m." which was definitely going to fuck up his sleep schedule for the next few days.

"Hi baby," he pressed a kiss to Jacob's head.

Jacob smiled, burying his face in Sangyeon's shoulder. He always got shy when Sangyeon called him any kind of pet name.

Sangyeon adored him. Especially when he was shy and sleepy and cuddly. Jacob in general was a soft person, even when he was flirting with the camera and doing back flips, but this was when he was his softest. Tangled up in Sangyeon's arms, warm and quiet.

Clearing his throat, Sangyeon reached out to turn the lamp on his bedside table on, before he wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob sighed against his collarbone. "Kevin told me you were sad."

Jacob whined and tried to roll away from him. He was always trying to get out of talking about his feelings.

"I'm not sad," he grumbled when Sangyeon's arms didn't budge.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. He had noticed earlier in the week that Jacob was quieter than usual, but he had chalked it up to being focused on their preparations.

"Nothing," Jacob stressed, a whine taking over his voice. He was so cute even when he was lying directly to Sangyeon's face.

Sangyeon smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of his head. Then he grabbed the back of Jacob's thigh, yanking him so they were face to face. Jacob let out a surprised little squeak but didn't protest about being manhandled. He never did.

Sangyeon rolled them over until Jacob was below him. He sat up so he was straddling his hips and tangled their fingers together.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, grinning down at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. He brought one set of their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Jacob’s fingers.

Jacob rolled his eyes, even as he squeezed his hands. "Did you have to throw me around for that?"

"That was mostly for fun. I love your little surprised face," he admitted. Jacob scoffed, rolling his eyes again.

Jacob didn’t offer any information up, just stared at the ceiling behind Sangyeon’s head. Sangyeon knew he would have to take serious action. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He leant down and pressed a kiss to Jacob's forehead. "Tell," a kiss to his nose, "me," one cheek, "what's," then the other, "wrong," a final kiss to his chin.

"You're going to think it's stupid," Jacob said, finally giving in. He was definitely less pouty, which was the end goal.

"No, I won't." Sangyeon never thought anything Jacob said was stupid. Even when it most definitely was stupid.

Jacob sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. A beat of silence and he threw his arm over his eyes.

"I'm just homesick, I guess," he admitted. Sangyeon nodded even though he couldn't see him. He must've felt the motion because he kept talking. "I miss my parents, and Jeff," he continued, frowning. He paused again, his cheeks turning pink. "And, uh, you."

Sangyeon froze. He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the fact that Jacob had said he missed him when he was straddling him or the fact that he was included with his home and the people most important to him.

Jacob must have taken his reaction as something negative because he started to ramble, trying to explain himself.

"I know that we see each other everyday, but it's never one on one. Like, we don't ever get to just hang out alone and I miss it. Not that you need to make time to hang out with m-"

Sangyeon cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I miss you too. As soon as preparation calms down and we get our footing with the promotions, I'm all yours," he said, and Jacob nodded, even though Sangyeon's finger was still against his lips.

"I mean it, baby. You're gonna get sick of me," he teased.

Jacob shook his head, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers again. "Never."

Unable to stop himself, Sangyeon grinned again. Jacob was always sincere with his affection. It was one of Sangyeon's favorite things about him.

He pressed a kiss to Jacob’s lips that was more of a smile than an actual kiss and Jacob huffed out a laugh against his mouth.

Jacob twisted a hand in the back of his shirt and rested the other on his cheek, pulling him into a proper kiss. His lips were soft, gently pushing against Sangyeon’s. Sangyeon smiled into the kiss again and earned a pinch on his bicep. In retaliation, Sangyeon pinched his side, making Jacob let out a tiny yelp directly in his face.

They both dissolved into quiet laughter. Sangyeon rested his head on his shoulder, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?” he asked, feeling his exhaustion catch up with him again. He yawned, his mouth going almost embarrassingly wide. Jacob stuck his finger into his mouth and he bit down on it out of reflex.

“Ow! Are you coming onto me? I have a boyfriend you know,” Jacob teased, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You’re annoying,” Sangyeon responded, resting his hand on his chest. As cheesy as it was, he always felt more comfortable feeling Jacob’s heartbeat. It soothed him.

“You’re stuck with me.” Sangyeon snorted. He heard the click that meant his lamp was turned off and sighed in contentment against Jacob’s neck.

The nights they slept together were always his favorite. He always slept incredibly well. Something about having his favorite person so close was the best way to knock him out. Maybe it was the extra warmth, or just Jacob’s comforting presence. He didn’t know.

He found he didn’t really care as he finally drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you liked this pls leave a comment ! it would make my day !  
> twt: gayhyckie


End file.
